castigo
by michelle-guzman
Summary: Beta castigara a Alpha , Alpha sse vengara y castigar a Beta PESIMO SUMMARY. Advertencia: este fic es puro Lemon si estas preparado entonces lee si no sigue la historia de abajo


_**ok me puse super perver a si que.**_

_**Advertencia: alto contenido sexual **_

_**disclaimer : los personajes de Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen.**_

_**SI ESTAN PREPARADAS O PREPARADOS PARA VER ESTO , PUES LEAN!**_

* * *

se escuchaban gemidos casi gritos , pero habia nadie cerca que los escuchara. Aplha estaba encadenado , en una habitacion oscura , con apenas una bata de color gris puesta , su cuerpo sudado y jadeando.

hiciste mal en fallar...-dijo una dulce y finjida voz , que pertenecia a Beta , quien estaba practicamente encima de el , con una mano en la pierna de Alpha y la otra en el miembro de el.

-.c-como te atreves a hacer esto...-gemia el con su orgullo por los suelos , una sonrisa malefica se formo en el rostro de Beta.

que Alpha debe ser castigado .- decia apretando el miembro de Alpha lo que causo que este gimiera mas fuerte.

...t-tu no eres quien...para castigarme y peor de esta manera!.- reclamo el intentando moverse.

...se muy bien que te gusta este castigo...-dijo Beta lamiendo y mordiendo el labio inferior de Alpha quien volteo el rostro con un sonrojo notable pero mas por lo que Beta le hacia a su hombria.

! como podria gustarme tal abominacion!.- contesto a la defensiva , Beta sonrio , se levanto y presiono lentamente empezó a desvestirse delante de Alpha , quien cerro los ojos para no mirarla , Beta se quedo totalmente desnuda delante de Alpha , y se arrodillo y lo tomo del rostro.

castigo lo disfrutaras mas que nada...-dijo en un tono bastante seductor , Alpha la miraba con desprecio pero esa mirada cambio al ver el esbelto cuerpo de Beta , quien sonrio victoriosa , ella se acerco y beso a Alpha con pasion , metiendo su lengua en la boca de el , quien gemia sin paras por el beso y por que la "inquieta" mano de beta le daba miles de caricias a su miembro.

-...Alpha sabes muy bien...-dijo ella lamiendo el cuello del chico.

-...B-Beta...m-me las pagaras...c-caro...-dijo el enfurecido , y Beta sonrio.

-. hazme pagar ahora...-susurro ella en su oido mientras lo mordia.

-. quiero ver que me hagas pagar .- dicho esto Beta destrozo la bata de Alpha y lamio su pecho hasta llegar a su miembro , quien lo solto , para luego empezar a lamele el tronco.

-.B-BETA!.- gimio el mas fuerte con los ojos abiertos de par en par , Beta hacia maravillas con el miembro de Alpha. quien sentia que estaba apunto de venirse

-...y-ya...p-para...B-Beta...-gimio el con la respiracion entrecortada , Beta sonriendo dejo el miembro de Alpha que estaba totalmente erecto y que ademas espulso aquel liquido tibio que quedo regado en el suelo.

ves...no te no te gustaria..-sonrio ella acercando su rostro al de Alpha. -...eres asquerosa...-susurro el .- no me gusto...-

Alpha , es malo mentir...si no tre gustara...por que estas tan tieso y duro?...-dijo con una voz muy sensual usando la llema de su dedo indice para ponerlo encima de la puntita del miembro de el y moverlo lentamente.

-. ...m-maldicion...-dijo el decepcionado de si mismo , Beta sonrio y movio las cadenas de donde estaban alzadas para que Beta pudiera moverse pero aun con las cadenas en sus muñecas.

ya me diverti , puedes irte...-sonrio ella y cuando iba a irse , la mano de Alpha la agarro del pie y tiro de ella haciendo que caiga de espalda al suelo.

-..! AHH!.- grito ella , Alpha se puso encima de ella .- me las vas a pagar ahora...-sonrio Alpha molesto , Beta lo miro no muy contenta.

-...despues de que hiciste todo eso ...por que no lo concluiste?...sera por que eres estupida una virgen?...pues yo creo que si...-sonrio , para apresar a Beta este paso la cadena alrededor de ella ocasionando que sus cuerpos quedaran juntos.

-. cierto , pero tu tambien eres un virgen , no se supones que dejarias tu humanidad? .-sonrio Beta con malicia , Aplha sonrio tambien .- no me importa eso ahora , y tampoco me importa meterlo con tal de verte sufrir un rato .- dicho esto Alpha con fuerza y brusquedad metio su miembro de golpe dentro de Beta.

-.!KYAH!.- Beta grito de dolor y Alpha sonrio recuperando su orgullo y tambien al sentir mucho placer al penetrarla. Beta sangro por su orificio lastimado.

-.e-esta es t-tu venganza?...-pregunto Beta adolorida

.- si , por decirlo , te di por donde mas te duele...-dijo Alpha embistiendola rapidamente haciendo que Beta grite mas , pero poco a poco esos gritos se fueron convirtiendo en gemidos de placer , Alpha tomaba uno de los pechos de Beta y se los metia a la boca mordiendolo sin hacerle heridas.

-AHH...A-Alpha...me gustas muchos...-confeso Beta tomandolo del rostro muy sonrojada , Alpha abrio los ojos sorprendido.

-..Beta...- ella lodeo su cuellos con los brazos y uso sus piernas para que fuera mas adentro y este siguió embistiendola .- AHH...ahh...siempre me has gustado , .. desde hace mucho tiempo...-dijo besándolo con pasión , Alpha cerro los ojos y correspondio -. me gustas Alpha , te amo.- decia Beta y rompio las cadenas de Alpha sin dejar de besarlo , Alpha correspondio en todo momento , estaba enojado , pero ya no lo estaba con la declaracion de Beta. de hecho...estaba Feliz.

gustas Beta...estupida mocosa...te amo...-confeso Alpha tomandola de las caderas , acariciando el trasero de Beta y aumentando la velocidad , Beta gemia el nombre de Alpha mientras que este le hacia el amor como una fiera. Alpha se vino dentro de Beta .

me amabas todo este tiempo...por que me castigaste?...-pregunto Alpha.

-...por que esa es mi forma de decirte te amo .-contesto besandolo .- y tu por que me dijiste todas esa cosas feas y querias vengarte si me amas?.-

se expresar lo que siento...perdon...-dijo Alpha y Beta sonrio.

...debos castigarte perrito...jajajaja...-rio maliciosamente y Alpha sonrio y acaricio su trasero.

-...Entonces recibiré cualquier castigo ama .-contesto el y Beta lo beso .- si prepárate para otro castigo.-

* * *

**_Beta una sadica y Alpha se vovlio masoquista de Beta _**

**_que final no ._. ?_**

_**jajjajaja espero que les haga gustado , no olviden los reviews.**_

_**besos chao!~**_


End file.
